


Urban Legends: Teke-Teke

by ValentineRevenge



Series: Urban Legends [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Character Death, Complete, Gen, Ghosts, One Shot, Revenge, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey encounters a ghost on the subway who seems to want him dead. Gerard doesn't believe him until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Legends: Teke-Teke

Yes, I know that this is just a take on an urban legend, but seeing as I've been encountering some massive writer's block and have no clue what I want to do with my other stories at this point, I'm putting a new spin on one of the classics. Maybe if people like this, I'll make more stories like this one. And yes, while the teke-teke is Japanese, this is the 'Americanized' version of it, but still holds pretty damn true to the original.

Past - Sometime in the 70's

Lisa stood by the subway platform in New Jersey, waiting for the train to take her home. Some school mates were with her on the platform, seeing as they lived fairly close to her. As usual, they were horsing around, often getting within inches of the edge of the platform, with the next step almost taking them over the edge of it, onto the tracks.

Meanwhile, Lisa stood off to one side, clutching her school books tightly and gnawing at her lower lip. She saw the way that they were shoving each other, nearly joking about it, but at the same time, she didn't want to get caught in the middle of it.

What if she fell and broke a bone? What if she got shoved onto the tracks? Sure, she was a bit of a paranoid person, and scared to death of nearly everything, but to her, that was the safest way. Then, you wouldn't take an unneccesary risk and end up killing yourself by mistake. She shuddered to think about those people who went sky diving or bungee jumping. They either had a suicide wish, brave, or just plain stupid. After all, who would jump off a perfectly stable bridge with nothing to save their life but a thin elastic rope?

But while she was on that topic, race car drivers and stuntmen, and everyone who took a plane was out of their minds, for taking unneeded risks in life. Just while she was in this train of thought, one of the idiot boys got an idea.

He had spotted a small lizard several inches from his foot. He quickly scooped it up, the small creature squirming and wriggling around in his palm, trying to get away. But that wasn't the extent of his idea. Instead, he snuck up behind Lisa, which wasn't hard to do, considering that she was so lost in her thoughts. Then, he dropped it down the back of her shirt. The effect was instant.

She dropped her books, letting out an ear piercing shriek. "Get it off!" she yelled, flailing around, trying to get the small lizard out of her shirt. To be entirely honest, I think that the lizard was more terrified than she was. Instead of attempting to help her in any way, her classmates just stood there, clutching their sides with laughter. This was just plain hilarious!

Lisa started to run around in circles, desperately trying to get the thing off her. She could feel it's tiny claws digging into her back. Soon, her running took her off the edge of the platform, onto the tracks. She didn't even notice it, so intent on trying to rid herself of the troublesome reptile. She also didn't notice the subway train, barreling down the tracks toward her. Maybe if she had, she could have avoided the fatality that occured.

The train conductor had no time to stop, he later said. It was true. There was no time for him to stop, and even if he had, it wouldn't have made a difference. She had fallen right into the path of the train. All he said was that one minute the tracks were clear, the next there was a girl on them. A senseless accident, everyone said. Even the police ruled that it was accidenetal. Her parents were in shock, asking over and over, how could something like this have happened?

But the truth of the matter is, even if there was a full hospital located right on that train platform, with all the best surgeons and nurses and equipment, they still wouldn't have been able to save her. When she had fallen, the train had severed her completely in half. Everything below her waist had been completely pulverized, bones crushed to powder, coming out of the skin, blood spurting everywhere, effectively staining the train and the tracks. Her scream of pain was drowned out by the loud screeching of the emergency brakes the conductor applied, in a futile effort to stop the train before it hit her.

The only thing that the brakes had done was slow the train, so instead of everything being gone at once, Lisa was forced to feel as she was ripped in half, her body demolished. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part is, she didn't die immediately upon impact. No, she survived it, in excruciating pain, seeing whatever was left of her lower body below the train. Laying on the tracks in pain, there was nothing anyone could do to help her.

Her classmates on the platform had suddenly gone somber upon witnessing the accident. The police and ambulances had already been called. Gathering her strength, she managed to prop up whatever was left of her body with her elbows, and weakly choked out in the direction of her classmates, "I'll get you." It had taken the last of her strength, and she died mere seconds after that, just as the ambulance finally arrived.

Present

Ever since Gerard had graduated from highschool 3 years prior, Mikey had to walk home by himself. He didn;t particularly mind it, seeing as it gave him time to think. That afternoon, he was the only one on the subway platform. That might've been strange to you, since it was the afternoon, but consider this. That day was a day most other students chose to skip, being 'Take Your Child to Work' day. And on top of that, it was an early release day, meaning he got out at around 1, when most of everyone was back at work already.

He was just standing there, waiting on his train as usual. Glancing around, he saw a small memorial erected by the side of the platform. Normally, he wouldn't have noticed it, usually being absorbed in a book, on a crowded platform, and it being so small and decrepit. But since it was empty today, and he had neglected to bring his reading material, it was the most interesting thing on the platform, so he stooped down to read it.

It was fairly small and simple. Just a picture of a girl, with her name, day of birth and day of death. "Damn..." he mumbled to himself. Today was the anniversary of her death. A noise came from behind him. It sounded like THUMP THUMP draaaaaaaaaaaag as if something were being dragged along the ground. It caused him to stand up, whirling around, to face the noise. Even before he had seen it, he'd been on edge. But now, what he saw, was just too much for him to handle.

There was a girl, or at least what looked like a girl, dragging herself along with her arms. The lower half of her body was missing. Not as in born without it missing, or even amputated missing, more like ripped off missing. There was a trail of blood behind her, and what looked suspiciously like her internal organs dragging on the ground behind her mangled torso.

He was about to call the cops, yelling he needed an ambulance, when he realized something. When he was younger, Gerard had told him a story that he had been told by some highschool kids (Who were now probably in their 30's with kids). Although he couldn't remember the exact words, what he did remember was that in this same train station a girl had been hit by a train and cut in half. Her ghost was rumored to haunt this train station, and would sometimes attack and kill a lone person, chopping them in half and making them suffer, just like she did. Then, when they died, they would become a ghost, just like her, dragging their torsos around, and killing people. When those people died, they repeated the cycle.

And then something else hit him. HE had seen the memorial, with the picture. This thing on the ground in front of him looked like the girl in the picture, but with a snarl of pain and anger where a smile should have been, and a malicious look in her eyes. "Holy fuck!" he yelled. This was one time when everything added up! This ghost on the floor in front of him was the girl who had gotten hit by the train, and she was a real person at one point! In fact, this was one time when 1 and 1 and 1 makes "FUCKING RUN!"

Luckily for Mikey, his train pulled up just then. He ran inside, to the amusement and surprise of the other riders. "Somethin' chasin' ya, boy?" an old man sniggered in a voice that bespoke of years of chain smoking. Mikey was too frightened to say anything, but he could only nod slightly. The man laughed, and said, "You kids take them ol' ghost stories too serious!" When the train was pulling away, Mikey looked back, only to see the platform completely empty, no trail of blood even.

When he got home, he tried talking to Gerard about it. "Hey Gee?" The elder male just gave a grunt of acknowldegement, not bothering to look up from his latest drawing. Mikey bounced on his feet lightly, not sure how to start this off. "Remember when we were kids and how you always loved trying to scare me with these ghost stories?" Another grunt.

"well remember one time you told me about the ghost of this girl who got hit by a train that haunts the same station I take every day?"

Now Gerard finally looked up from his art. "Don't tell me you're still scared of it even now! That's just BS Mikes. Even if she does haunt somewhere, why the hell would she wanna scare you? You're already coming outta yer skin if I look at ya wrong! And besides, all that shit of her killing you and you turning into something like her is just shit made up by highschool kids trying to scare their younger siblings. So chillit."

After that, Mikey dropped the subject. But he made a vow that he wouldn't go back to that station alone. Not for any reason, even if his life depended upon it. And he didn't. Several weeks after that incident, he was with Gerard. They needed to catch the next train out of the same station. Mikey didn't feel too bad about it, because there was at least one person there with him.

After several minutes of waiting, with just the two of them on the platform by themselves, Mikey began to hear the tell-tale THUMP THUMP draaaaaaaag. Gerard didn't seem to be hearing it, however, so the younger male put it out of his mind. But it started getting louder, as if it were coming closer to them. "Gerard, if this is some kind of a fucking joke to scare me, then you can tell your friends to knock it off."

Gerard looked at his younger brother and asked, "What the fuck, Mikes?"

"You're telling me you don't hear it?"

"Hear what?" Gerard asked, putting a hand on his hip.

"Just listen." Mikey said. There was silence between the two boys for several moments, in which could both clearly hear the THUMP THUMP draaaaaaaaag that was driving Mikey insane. He had heard it even in his dreams, and had woken up screaming from it. It was even worse than the time that he had watched The Ring, because this was real.

They both began to look around the platform, with Gerard finally realizing something. "Mikes." He said in a low, tense voice. "What?"

"It's coming from behind us....It's coming from the tracks!" No sooner had Gerard said that, than Mikey was cut in half by the vengeful ghost. He let out an earpiercing wail of pain. Gerard looked down at his brother, hazel eyes growing wide in astonishment. "What the hell?" Mikey's lower body had been crushed in a manner similar to what had happened to Lisa all those years ago. "Told ya." Mikey gasped out, finally slumping to the floor. Gerard saw the girl's ghost drag itself away. "It's real...." He whispered. He finally believed, too late.

Future - 6 months ahead

Gerard was now in jail awaiting trial. They seemed convinced that he was the one who had killed Mikey. After all, he was the only other person there. But it didn't make sense, seeing as he didn't have a weapon, and he had called for help right after. Also, how would he have been able to produce that much damage, the kind only a massive machine, say a car or train, could?

He sat there, in his orange jumpsuit, wondering just what else there was in store for him. It was already late at night, with the lights having gone off hours earlier. But Gerard couldn't sleep. He kept going over that night in his mind, wondering if there was anything that he could have done to save his brother. The rational part of his mind said no, you couldn't have, it was something supernatural that you had no control over, while the irrational, emotional part of his mind said, there has to have been something, anything at all. He listened more to the irrational, blaming himself for it, over and over, because he didn't want to face the facts that there was nothing that he could have done.

Then, alone in the cell, he heard a noise that he had last heard the night Mikey died. THUMP THUMP draaaaaaaaag. But this time, whatever it was sounded heavier than the half a skinny schoolgirl, but not by much. Within moments, Mikey's ghost was in Gerard's cell, dragging himself in with his hands. "I told you it was real." He hissed. The innocence was gone from his brown eyes, replaced by rage.

"I'm sorry Mikey." Gerard said. He didn't know what else to say. After all, there was really nothing else to say. But he had to try anyways. "Don't you think it's a little too late for sorry? I'm already dead!" Mikey spat in annoyance. "I know." Gerard said, defeated. "Since you were always one for revenge...."

The next morning, the prison wardens found Gerard in his cell, dead, chopped in half and mutilated, just like his brother several months before him.


End file.
